


Checkmate

by Aeos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeos/pseuds/Aeos
Summary: Eren has been spending quite some time with Captain Levi. Among the long nights of chess and the drinking, Eren feels something in his heart stir.





	Checkmate

Tentatively, Eren picks up his rook, placing it down among his shattered defenses. Levi fixes him with a long stare, lips formed in a thin line. Immediately, the man is moving his queen dangerously close to what little of Eren’s defense there is left.

Chewing on his lip, the brunette advances a pawn, momentarily stalling the game in a check. 

Across the board, his Captain speaks, “Don’t sacrifice a piece simply to put me in check, Eren. I’m still going to push forward.”

Eren nods, ears turning the slightest shade of red as he watched. Levi moves his king, taking the pawn and motions for Eren to proceed. 

He moves his rook to threaten Levi’s queen, but his hot-headedness gets the better of him once again. Levi takes the piece, rolling it in his hands and speaking, “Check.” 

Eren scratches at his ears, exhaling and moving his king away. Bad idea, as his Captain immediately is taking a pawn, repeating, “Check.” 

The brunette rubs at his face, frowning heavily. He can’t win. Not with his rook gone and only a lowly bishop left. He admits defeat. Picking up his king, he presses it down against the board sideways. 

Levi hums softly, nodding and staring at the board for a moment. Then, he’s picking up the small wooden box that holds their pieces. Carefully, he places each chess piece away, not wanting to damage their fragile woodwork. Eren does the same. Occasionally, their hands bump against one another. However, they are no longer unaccustomed to this. No apologies are exchanged and hands continue to move without delay. 

Once all the chess pieces are tucked away in the box, Levi stands. He makes his way to a large cabinet. Eren isn’t looking, but he can hear the box being placed within the cabinet. He’s too busy staring at the chess board. Eren, so desperate to win his Captain’s affections, is filled with shame at his loss. He feels stupid, the lowest of the low. 

If he cannot win a simple chess game, then how can he win a real war? A war of life and death.

A hand places itself on his shoulder and Eren looks up, eyes wide. The Captain is staring down at him, squeezing his shoulder now, “Eren I asked you something.”

He hadn’t even heard, too lost in his own thoughts. Clearing his throat, Eren answers weakly, “I’m sorry, sir. What did you say?”

Captain Levi, never one to enjoy repeating himself, speaks, his voice edged with annoyance, “I asked if you’d like a drink.”

They were close now, closer than before. Eren could hardly imagine how he’d once been afraid of this man, how he’d been beaten brutally by him. The Captain was a strange man, yes, but emotionless like some thought? No. 

Levi had built high walls around himself, but Eren had been able to break past them. See the man behind them. A man who would hide his smiles when Hanji would blubber and rang, a man who would grip the bloodied hand of a comrade simply to give him an honorable death. 

So what could Eren do but accept the offer? 

“Yes I would, sir.”

The Captain nodded, hand lingering a moment before he paced to his liquor cabinet. Eren stood up, walking to a plush couch sitting in the corner of the room and taking a seat. He placed his hands on his lap, watching Levi pour them two glasses of scotch. The older man walked over, taking a seat next to his subordinate and handing him the glass. 

Eren had tried scotch many times before, but he still couldn’t find the taste as anything other than unpleasant. Still, enjoying a drink with his Captain was worth it. Intimate moments like these were few and far between. 

Bringing the glass to his lips, Eren sipped on it, wincing at the burn on his tongue. Beside him, Levi watched intently, already halfway done with his glass. Amusement shined in his eyes as he spoke, “Easy there, Jaeger. Don’t drink too fast, you may get sick.”

Eren laughed softly, taking another, more bold sip from his scotch. Levi hummed in reply. 

A comfortable aura settled around the two men as they drank. Glasses were filled and emptied. Levi was no lightweight, but Eren was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol already. 

The brunette glanced up at his Captain, taking in the sight of him. He didn’t mean to stare, but the scotch in his empty stomach was telling him to do otherwise. Levi was small, but undeniably muscled. His biceps rippled underneath his cleanly pressed shirt as he raised the glass to his lips and Eren’s knees suddenly felt weak. Thankfully, he was sitting, lest he want to end up on the floor. 

Levi caught his staring, a wry look on his face. He didn’t say anything, however. Instead, Levi moved his leg, knocking his knee against Eren’s own. 

The brunette’s breath catches in his throat, a smile replacing the shocked face that appeared first. Levi tips his head to the side, finishing his third glass. Eren is just finishing his second. 

It’s on Levi’s fourth glass that he moves his leg fully, pressing it against Eren’s. The brunette stutters for an answer, eyes widening.

“Sir? Have you had enough to drink?”

Levi fixes him with an emotionless stare, lips parting some. He’s standing then, brushing off his pants and walking to the bookshelf beside the couch.

“Eren, I’d like you to read to me.” 

The brunette swallows, knowing exactly how it goes from here. He’ll begin reading, only for Levi to begin to feel him up. And then, once done with his story, he’ll be kicked out feeling as helpless and confused as ever. 

Levi grabs a thick, dusty book and takes a seat back on the couch. He hands it to Eren, who takes it with a, “Thank you, sir.” 

Flipping open the pages, Eren breathes in the smell of age and wear. He begins reading from chapter one. Reading had started this all. These meetings between them. Eren had wanted an excuse to be near his Captain, and Levi... well... Eren wasn’t sure what his reason was. 

As soon as his lips part and the words flow from his mouth, he feels a hand on the nape of his neck. Nails drag across the soft skin there up into his chocolate locks. Levi plays with the fine hairs at the base of his neck. He’s staring at Eren as he reads and it takes everything within the boy not to stare back. 

He doesn’t want this to become more. He doesn’t want to feel Levi’s hands on him only for the man to dump him outside his quarters a moment later. 

The Captain places a hand on his thigh, fingers brushing across the fabric, under the straps. Eren shudders, his breath hitching. Levi’s eyes narrow from the corner of his vision. 

Eren can’t take it, he can’t take the rejection, the fear of the unknown. He places the book down, meeting Levi’s gaze.

“Sir? What is this?” 

Levi moves back, out of his personal space. Eren continues.

“You touch me like this, sir, but I don’t know what you truly want,” Eren murmurs.

Levi has furrowed his brows by now, lips pressed into a thin line. 

“It... confuses me, Captain. I want to know what this means. Why you won’t give me what I want.”

His Captain’s eyes widen and he looks like a startled animal. The fingers on his thigh have moved upwards. All Eren can do is plead.

“Sir? Please, tell me.”

Then, the man is surging forward and meeting his lips, his hands reaching up to cup Eren’s jaw. The brunette squeaks in surprise, having never been kissed so fiercely before. He closes his eyes as a tongue invades his mouth, hot and wet. 

Hands roam over his body and Eren moans out, high and pitiful. This seems to shock Levi out of his trance. He moves back immediately, guilt and shame evident on his features. 

And Eren can’t help but grip onto his shirt, a pleading look on his face. 

“Eren I think that you should leave.” 

A gut-wrenching feeling passes through him. He’s losing Levi again. Again, again! Eren shakes his head, insubordinate for the first time. He feels hot tears beginning to fall down his cheeks, streaking them with wetness. Levi raises a hand and Eren flinches, waiting for a blow to come.

His eyes close but no sting comes. Instead, a warm, calloused hand runs it’s way up his jawline. Eren can hear Levi’s breath, can hear the edge to it. He whimpers. 

Soft lips press against his own and Eren’s eyelids flutter. He moves closer, hands pressing against the small of Levi’s back. He doesn’t want to let go, in fear that he’ll lose him. 

Eren is aware of every breath, every moan that escapes their hungry lips. He’s whining now, toes curling within his boots. 

“C-Captain...”

Levi has climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. They kiss and kiss, breaths uneven and stuttering. Levi’s hands are under his shirt, feeling up his abdominals. His hands find their way to his nipples, pinching and tweaking them between his fingers. Eren shudders, unused to the feeling of being pleasured so adamantly. 

Opening his eyes, the brunette glances down. He can see the tent in the front of Levi’s trousers, and he’s aware of his own need. How far are they going to take this? Eren receives his answer almost immediately, in the form of a long roll of Levi’s hips. 

Eren gasps out audibly, body shuddering at the wonderful friction. Despite his inexperience, he’s quick to meet Levi’s thrusts with his own. 

The room is filled with the groans and grunts of the two men as their hips meet again and again. Eren is a panting, moaning mess amongst it all. 

Levi is the first to speak, his voice utterly wrecked, “Eren. Take off your pants.” 

And what can he do but obey? Shucking off his trousers and boxers, Eren is utterly surprised when Levi begins to kneel down at the foot of the couch. Before Eren can stop him, his mouth has enveloped Eren’s aching erection. The boy keens, tipping his head back.

Levi sucks and licks at his cock, running his tongue along the underside. He wraps a hand around his member, stroking him while his lips move southward. He sucks and rolls Eren’s sac between his tongue and lips, guiding him closer to release. 

When Eren looks down, he watches in amazement as Levi palms himself through his trousers, guiding Eren’s cock back into his awaiting mouth. He hollows his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down as his silver eyes close. 

Ah! What a sight, what a sight! Eren thinks as he’s nearing his peak. Without realizing it, he’s grabbed a fistful of hair between his fingers and is thrusting up into that tight heat. 

“Captain! Captain!” He cries out like a wanton whore, letting Levi devour his shaft. He’s close. So close. A familiar heat coils in his stomach as he watches his superior suck him off. 

“Captain! O-Oh Maria- I’m coming!” Eren moans out, hips stuttering and body shaking. He comes down Levi’s throat, letting the other man suck and lick at the slit of his cock, milking the rest from him. 

As his Captain stands, Eren is still panting. His eyes lock onto the large wet spot at the front of Levi’s trousers before meeting his eyes. His superior sits down next to him, adjusting his belt and exhaling through his nose. A long silence stretches on between the two of them before, 

“We have things to talk about, Eren.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment on what you think!
> 
> tumblr is jaegermeistro


End file.
